


melt my frozen heart and feast on it

by ZabZabZab



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU where the losers defeat Pennywise at 13, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, College Student Eddie Kaspbrak, Hacker Stanley Uris, Hired Muscle Richie Tozier, Jealous Richie Tozier, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Protective Richie Tozier, Richie and Eddie are in love but won't admit it, Smut, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Top Richie Tozier, Vigilantism, hinting at disordered eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabZabZab/pseuds/ZabZabZab
Summary: '“Morning, Rich.” Eddie said eventually, as he placed a plate laden with food in front of Richie. Eddie always looked so cute in the mornings, face all flushed from a good night’s sleep and still dressed in the oversized shirt of Richie’s that he’d slept in since they were fifteen, the one that had Richie digging his nails into his thigh so he didn’t grab at Eddie’s waist. He wondered what Eddie would do if one morning he did just that, gripped onto his hips and pulled him onto his lap and never let him go. He thought that Eddie probably wouldn’t even mind.'Richie protects Eddie's honour, he gets repaid.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	melt my frozen heart and feast on it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting anything here and I was trying to write a nice, short one-shot and instead, I ended up with this 10k beast.  
> Hopefully, you guys like it- feel free to leave any comments if you did!

Richie woke up to the sound of bustling coming from the kitchen. He rolled over, his head pounding slightly from last night’s drinks and checked the alarm clock beside him. _9:15._ He was supposed to have been up at 8 but he hadn’t actually gotten home until 5 so he let himself off. There was a glass of water and an aspirin on the bedside table too, courtesy of Eddie who knew him well enough to work out that he was always hungover on mornings where he’d been out all night. Eddie might have worked that out but he certainly hadn’t worked out why Richie stayed out so late sometimes and Richie was going to make sure that he never did.

Predictably, Eddie was cooking in their tiny kitchen when Richie finally made his way out there, rubbing his head and wrapped in the terrycloth robe that his mother had gifted him when he moved out. There was barely enough room for the two of them in the actual kitchen area so Richie perched himself on one of their stools and watched as Eddie deftly flipped bacon and buttered toast. There was a glass of orange juice already on the counter for Richie and his heart burned at Eddie’s generosity- he could barely afford his own food, let alone added extras for Richie. Richie reminded himself to sneak a couple of extra bills into the stash he knew Eddie kept in that box under his bed; hopefully, he wouldn’t suspect anything.

“Morning, Rich.” Eddie said eventually, as he placed a plate laden with food in front of Richie. Eddie always looked so cute in the mornings, face all flushed from a good night’s sleep and still dressed in the oversized shirt of Richie’s that he’d slept in since they were fifteen, the one that had Richie digging his nails into his thigh so he didn’t grab at Eddie’s waist. He wondered what Eddie would do if one morning he did just that, gripped onto his hips and pulled him onto his lap and never let him go. He thought that Eddie probably wouldn’t even mind.

Richie chewed on a piece of toast to distract himself from the way Eddie’s tanned shoulder peeked out from where the worn out material slipped. Eddie looked delicious every moment of his life but there was something about him wearing Richie’s clothes that had him seconds from dragging him back into his bedroom and devouring him, piece by piece.

“Did you sleep well, baby?” Richie asked as he turned his attention back to his breakfast, pulling his gaze from Eddie’s beautiful frame.

Eddie sighed happily at the nickname and nodded. Richie had always known that Eddie liked it when he called him pet names, had always like the intimacy but he hadn’t admitted it until that douchebag Karl that Eddie had dated last year had told him that it was _inappropriate._ He’d told Eddie that he should move out, get away from Richie because he saw the way he looked at him and _it wasn’t good._ Richie and Eddie had celebrated when he’d finally kicked that guy to the kerb, had ordered Chinese food and drank the wine coolers that Eddie preferred until he was curled up in Richie’s lap like a cat and telling him that Karl had a tiny dick, that it hadn’t even been enough for Eddie to _choke_ on. Richie had gone to bed not long after, fisting his cock so hard he thought he might get a friction burn as he thought about Eddie on his knees, his eyes watering and his throat constricting as Richie roughly fucked his throat.

Generally, Richie didn’t like to think about Eddie having sex with other guys. He knew it happened, saw him dressed in his short shorts and crop tops when he went out with Bev on Friday nights and didn’t come home until Saturday morning. Richie would be waiting for him, ready with his favourite throw blanket and they’d curl up on their small sofa and watch cartoons while Eddie napped on his chest. Richie knew that he couldn’t complain, Eddie had made it _very_ clear that he’d give it up in a second for Richie and it broke Richie’s heart to turn that down but he couldn’t run the risk of putting him in danger, or the pain he’d go through if he ever left him like he easily could if he found out what Richie did, if he found out what really paid their rent.

“Honey, don’t you have class today?” Richie said, leaning forward on his elbows to look more carefully at Eddie. As much as he loved spending time with Eddie, he’d be furious if the boy was skipping classes to look after his stupid, hungover ass.

Eddie shrugged, keeping his eyes on his bowl of yoghurt and granola, slowly dragging a spoon through it. Richie knew that look, knew exactly how to tell when Eddie was hiding something from him and he also knew that they wouldn’t leave this room until Richie got to the bottom of it.

Richie lifted Eddie’s chin gently, a couple of fingers on his jaw as he forced his best friend to make eye-contact with him. He could see then how shiny Eddie’s eyes were, red-rimmed and a little bit afraid. Richie’s stomach dropped; he thought that maybe Eddie just wanted to spend some extra time with him but he could see now that this was something else entirely.

“I’m fine.” Eddie said, instantly trying to get out of Richie’s grip but he squeezed his fingers tighter, the other hand coming to grab onto Eddie’s wrist until he got the message and quit struggling, looking at Richie with a definite pout.

Richie shook his head. “Now, baby, you know better than to lie to me so out with it. Come on.”

Eddie deflated slightly. Their kitchen was so small that both of their stools were wedged in next to each other, their thighs touching whenever they sat there together. Richie took the opportunity and lightly moved Eddie onto his lap, strong arms wrapping around his tiny waist as he looked closer into his sad eyes. They were filled with tears now, leaking at the edges and Richie brushed a few away softly.

“It’s just some stupid guy, okay? I slept with him a couple of weeks ago and now he won’t leave me alone.” Eddie said sadly, looking nervously at Richie. “I didn’t even really like him but he kept asking and asking and- "

Eddie broke off to sob, his hands pressed tightly against his face until Richie pulled them away again. He fought the urge to kiss his face, to lick the salty track of tears working their way down his freckled cheeks. His heart hurt too, always did when he saw _his_ Eddie looking so upset; he was angry as well but right now he just needed to make sure that Eddie was going to be okay.

“Do you know his name?” Richie asked gently. “Is he in your classes or does he just follow you around?”

Eddie sniffed, the tears clearing up a little at Richie’s sweet tone. “I think he’s called David. And I think his friend is in my calculus class, that must be how he found me.”

Richie made a mental note to call Stanley later with that info; Stanley would be able to find him within a day guaranteed. Maybe a couple of hours after that and this _David_ would know better to go chasing after his Eddie anymore, he’d know better than to do anything that upset Richie for sure.

“Okay.” Richie said, letting one of his hands come up and play with Eddie’s hair. He’d been growing it out recently and Richie loved it. He hadn’t known before that there was a wave to it but now he’d let it get some more length, it curled and bounced around his head. He’d taken to dying it blonder too and he looked like a little blonde angel now with his beautiful curls and cherubic face. Richie knew that if he went home for winter break like he was considering, he’d probably come back with it shorn short and tight around his ears and maybe even his natural brown; he knew that Sonia Kaspbrak would be furious and manipulate him until he was letting her do whatever she wanted to him. That was only one of the reasons why he was trying his best to convince Eddie to stay here and celebrate the holidays with him in their tiny apartment.

“I’m going to drive you to class today. I don’t want you taking any days off because of this prick, your education is too important, right?” Richie said sternly. He pulled a little on the back of Eddie’s hair, just to make sure that he was listening until he nodded in his grip, his cheeks much more flushed than they had been previously. 

“Go on and get dressed then, Eds.” He let Eddie go, nodding in the direction of Eddie’s bedroom.

There was just the thin wall between their rooms but sometimes on the nights when they were both home, Eddie would climb right in with him. He was so small that it barely made a difference but Richie loved it, loved getting to sleep with Eddie curled up in his arms even if he didn’t get to ever do anything more than that. Eddie was so soft in his sleep, making those adorable little breathing noises that were almost snores and letting his head rest completely on Richie. He thought about how he would get that all the time if he and Eddie were together, he’d get every part of him- even the parts that were off limits until they crossed that final threshold between friends and something more. Richie wanted it _so badly_ , he thought about it all the time; thought about holding Eddie down and finally getting inside him, of tasting every intimate part of him. He wondered what Eddie liked the most, they’d talked about it a couple times but he got so embarrassed and Richie didn’t want to push him and he certainly didn’t want to hear about what other guys had been doing to him.

Richie made good on his word, driving him to his building and even walking him inside. He was happy to wait there too, had his notebook and a pencil and was more than willing than to sit and wait so Eddie got home safely too. He’d said that this David guy wasn’t there but for all Richie knew he was going to pop up at any moment. There was a little information desk at the entrance to the building and the lady who ran it let Richie borrow their phone, dialling Stanley’s number and sneaking just out of hearing.

“Jesus, Rich, can’t even give me a day off?” Stanley griped, sounding like he’d just woken up. Lucky bastard probably had as well but Richie definitely wouldn’t trade his breakfasts with Eddie for sleep anyway.

Richie laughed humourlessly. “Nah, this isn’t the same deal. I just want you to find out some info on a guy.”

There was a pause.

“Is this about Eddie?”

Stanley had always had a way of reading his mind; it was probably why they’d been best friends since they were five and had been working together for nearly four years. Stanley was the only one he trusted with his entire life and was trusted right back. While Eddie was his favourite person in the world, Stanley was the one that Richie needed the most. Out of their close group of friends from school, Stanley was the one with the best brain and had the most potential and he was the one who’d decided where he’d wanted to go to college and the rest of them had followed him automatically. He was also the only one of them to live alone, making a steady profit from his hacking business and deciding to spend it on a nice one bedroom apartment in a quiet part of town.

“He’s been harassing him. The kid was crying about it this morning.”

Stanley tutted and Richie could hear the sound of his PC booting up in the background.

“Fuck him then. Tell me what you know and I’ll pop round later with what you need.”

Richie supplied him with what Eddie had told him, it wasn’t much but Stanley could work wonders like that. He sounded pretty certain that Richie would be able to take care of it that night, which was great; he didn’t want Eddie to have to worry about this any longer.

He decided to treat Eddie to some lunch, taking him to the riverside café that he loved but never really went to since it was so expensive. Richie bought him an avocado salad and one of those fancy fruit smoothies that stained Eddie’s lips the most delicious pink colour. He wondered if his lips would taste like strawberry now, whether Richie would be also to taste it too if he licked his way into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie would let him, would let his mouth be pried open and would sit there obediently while Richie had his fill, maybe clambering into his lap afterwards. That’s all it would take and Richie was so tempted but instead, he turned away and watched the ducks swim on the river, his hands tightly grasping his mug of hot coffee.

It didn’t help that Eddie was dressed so ridiculously cutely today. He had his overalls on, the ones he’d bought last year and that fit him snugly on his legs, making his ass and thighs look particularly pert. Underneath was his favourite lemon yellow sweater with a little embroidered sunflower on it. It had been a gift from Bill for his birthday almost a month ago and he’d worn it at least once every week since then. The look was finished off with Richie’s old bomber jacket, the fur lined one that he’d worn every winter of high school and Eddie had stolen it immediately once they’d moved in together. Richie didn’t mind, Eddie suited it way more than he ever did and he just about died every time he saw the way it swamped Eddie’s little body, the sleeves flopping over his hands and the length reaching almost to his knees. He looked like he’d just walked out of one of Richie’s wet dreams.

“You didn’t finish your breakfast.” Richie said after a while, once Eddie had put his fork down even though his salad was only half finished. He’d been noticing recently that Eddie wasn’t finishing most of his meals so he liked to gently remind him that he should be eating more, worried that he was going to waste away in front of his eyes. He never wanted Eddie to feel pressured, just wanted him to be healthy.

Eddie rolled his eyes with a huff and shovelled another forkful of avocado in his mouth playfully. But he put the fork back down right afterwards and Richie thought about stopping his hand, of looking him in his eyes and telling him to keep eating. He’d lower his voice and watch as Eddie’s eyes widened and he would quickly follow Richie’s instructions. Instead, Richie shook his head and went inside, returning with a bowl of peach cobbler and custard. He knew it was Eddie’s favourite and there was absolutely no way he was going to refuse it.

Richie was right, the bowl was almost completely empty not five minutes later. He thought it was funny that peach was Eddie’s favourite fruit; during the summer months he would nibble on them all the time, letting the juice dribble down his chin until he eventually wiped it away. Richie wanted to lick it off, to taste the sweet liquid mixed with the natural sweetness of Eddie’s skin and see if they complimented each other. He’d have Eddie on his lap, be his own personal juice catcher as he bit and sucked on the fruit, letting Richie lick it all up straight away so he didn’t get messy. Not that he minded at all the way Eddie looked with his chin all wet and dripping.

“I’m just worried.” Eddie said when the bowl was empty and his hands were restless again, tugging on the bottom of his jacket. “My mom is always on me about watching my weight and I’ve put on ten pounds since I last saw her in April.”

She’d surprised them, had appeared at their apartment for the first time ever and stole Eddie away to a hotel for three whole nights. She hadn’t even stepped foot in their place, making Eddie go to her all the time. Richie hadn’t seen Eddie the whole time but he’d been so quiet when he’d finally come home, he’d hidden in his room for days until Richie climbed into his bed and got him to let loose all of the horrible things she’d said to him. He’d been shaking and crying and Richie had never wanted to hurt someone more than he’d wanted to hurt Sonia Kaspbrak in that moment.

Richie sighed. Eddie couldn’t have been more than 115 soaking wet, sometimes it looked like a strong wind could knock him over and Richie had carried him before and knew how light he was really. Sure, his body was curvy and didn’t have the straight lines and angles that Richie’s did but that wasn’t a _bad thing_. He was soft and beautiful and Richie wanted to spend hours and hours making him realise just how gorgeous he was.

“Your mother is crazy, Eds.” Richie said, looking at him adoringly. “You really don’t need to lose weight.”

Eddie blushed lightly, still fidgeting with the jacket. His skin suited being red; he wondered whether it would look so good in other places. He longed to see how adorable he’d look bent over his lap with his ass in the air, the skin painted red by Richie’s hand, or his belt, or one of those paddles he’d heard about. Richie bet that he would look incredible, bet that he’d try and hide himself and look embarrassed but that he’d love it just as much as Richie did.

“Thanks, Richie.” He whispered quietly.

On the way home, Richie dropped him off at Bill and Mike’s apartment. It was slightly bigger than their own and since Eddie and Mike were in a few of the same business classes, they liked to study together sometimes. Which was definitely fine by Richie, since he was pretty sure that he was going to get home to find Stanley waiting for him anyway. He watched as he walked into the building, looking around furtively but Eddie seemed happy enough so he assumed that this David wasn’t hanging around there either.

He was wrong, Stanley wasn’t there when he finally got back but he did make an appearance not long afterwards, just as Richie had flipped on the TV set. Stanley had a key, made his way inside and flopped down besides him with a tall envelope in his hands. It definitely made Richie laugh how official Stan got about these things, thought that he would be better off becoming a private detective than an accountant but Stanley just laughed when he’d tried to tell him that. He’d said that he liked the hacking, that it made him feel powerful the same way that the next part made Richie but that he wouldn’t be able to do it forever; he didn’t want to burn himself out at 25 and only be able to go down from there. Richie understood that; he thought that one day he might feel the same.

“So, you got something?” Richie said eventually, his eyes trained to the envelope.

Stanley nodded, slicing it open with his sharp fingernails. Richie had been a victim of those nails way too many times, they were like little knives that Stan kept on himself all the time, ready to attack anyone who came too close. Richie was pretty sure that he had scars on his biceps from the time he’d been play-wrestling with him and he’d dug his little claws in until Richie was bleeding and laughing at the same time. Eddie hadn’t been impressed, glaring at Stanley and dabbing at the cuts with his alcohol wipes. Richie thought it had been worth it to have Eddie’s little hands all over him, treating him with such care that he thought his heart might explode.

“David Lyon’s the name. I got a couple of hits with the info you gave me so I called them up and this guy was the second on my list. I asked him whether he liked the drinks at The Falcon, that’s the place Eddie and Bev go the most and he blustered like a buffoon. Got really aggressive too, a real piece of shit.” Stanley said, looking at Richie with a smirk. He knew that Stanley was always ridiculously proud of himself when he managed to get something like this. For good reason too, he was a real life saver sometimes.

“What a dick.” Richie agreed, taking out his notebook and a pen, ready to jot down every detail that Stanley had for him. He flipped to the next clean page, past yesterday’s with its complicated notes and squiggles that only he would be able to understand.

Stanley waited for him to nod and then proceeded. Told him this guy’s address, a fancy sounding building on the other side of town, closer to where Ben and Bev lived. He’d graduated last year which meant there was absolutely no reason for him to be hanging around campus except to harass the pretty, younger boys- something that made Richie want to fuck the whole plan and drive other there right now and put a fist through his face. He worked in one of those high rise buildings downtown, put on a shiny suit and went to meetings and then stopped by Eddie’s classes afterwards to hound him some more. Stanley had found police reports filed against him, all from college students like Eddie and all of them had been brushed under the carpet without even an investigation. It made Richie so mad he was practically shaking.

“Dude, are you going to be able to do this without going too far?” Stanley asked, his eyebrows raised in that perfectly calculated way of his.

Richie gritted his teeth and tried to push past his anger. He wasn’t doing this for himself, he was doing this for those other poor boys who’d been hurt, he was doing this to get this guy to leave Eddie alone. But also, he probably wouldn’t be hanging around any of other cute guy’s classes anymore either.

“Yeah, this is for Eddie.” Richie said with a steely tone, his mind already preparing his backpack to take later.

Eddie got home just as Richie was about to leave again. He was dressed in the outfit he’d quickly put in the wash last night, all black and his beanie pulled low onto his head, hiding his curly hair from the world. He was just lacing up his boots when the door clicked its way open to reveal Eddie in all his cuteness, his hands full of carrier bags from their local supermarket. He blinked up at Richie, taking in his outfit and the fact that he was clearly about to leave.

“Are you going out?” Eddie asked, a note of dismay in his voice. His eyes were wide and looking right at Richie in that way that normally would have him kicking his shoes back off and promising to spend the night with him. He couldn’t do that tonight though; he had to take care of this as soon as possible.

Richie faltered, his backpack already secured on his back and looking back at Eddie sadly. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t just relent and have a cute night together. Even though tomorrow was Friday so Eddie would be out that night and probably wouldn’t be home until the next day, when Richie would have to pretend not to react to the little marks on his shoulders or the way he winced when he sat down. It broke Richie’s heart but he’d never admit that to Eddie, he’d never want him to feel like Richie was judging him or anything.

“Yeah, don’t wait up for me.” Richie said with a sigh, watching how Eddie’s face fell even further. “I’ll probably be home late.”

Eddie looked from his friend to the bags in his hand and then back up again, almost in disbelief. “But I bought ingredients for tacos and red berry wine coolers, I thought we could turn the stereo on and have one of our dance nights.”

They did it about once a month. They’d eat nice food and then get drunk on those sugary, sweet drinks that Eddie liked until they were falling all over each other. Richie would put one of his records on, something from the sixties that his parents had liked to listen to and he’d sweep Eddie around the room, spinning him in circles until they couldn’t stand up anymore. They’d move to the couch, Eddie on Richie’s lap as they quietly sang the lyrics to each other- completely content in the knowledge of the other’s love, even though they may never speak the words out loud. They were some of Richie’s favourites nights but his heart always hurt afterwards, thinking about how Eddie was all he wanted and yet he might never get anything more than he had now. That one day Eddie might move on and properly meet someone else, might move in with them and cut contact with Richie entirely; that he might have to watch Eddie actually be happy with someone who wasn’t him.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Richie said truthfully. “That sounds really fun but I’m going to have to take a rain-check, okay?”

Eddie turned away, placing his bags on the counter and going about unpacking them into the cupboards and the fridge. There was a hint of passive aggression to his actions, banging as he slammed the cupboard doors open with more force than he normally did. Richie winced slightly, looking at the tension in his back. He wondered what Eddie thought he was going to do, whether he thought that Richie was ditching him to go on a date or to meet some other guy for sex. If he did then he really had no reason to be upset since Richie went through that pain on a weekly basis.

“Don’t call me baby.” Eddie griped, pulling the fridge open so hard that it wobbled on its axis. “I’m not your fucking baby.”

Richie properly hesitated now. He’d just had the phone call from Stanley saying that the creep was at home and he wasn’t sure whether the guy was planning to leave again tonight so he needed to hot foot it over there but couldn’t leave when Eddie was being like this. He could risk losing him forever if he didn’t try and fix this.

Trying to calm down, Richie walked over. Eddie turned to face him, eyes narrowed to slits and his face so red that Richie thought he was going to explode. His hands were balled in fists by his side and he started struggling the second that Richie wrapped his long arms around him, pulling him into his chest. Luckily, Richie was much stronger and Eddie couldn’t do anything much more than squirm angrily in his arms. He kept fighting for a while until he realised that Richie wasn’t going to move anywhere soon, huffing and falling still.

“It’s just that you went out last night too.” Eddie said eventually, his voice bordering on petulant. “If you don’t want to spend time with me anymore then just tell me and I can move out.”

Richie sighed again, tightening his arms even further around his favourite boy. His insecure boy. If only he knew how much Richie wanted to spend every single second of the rest of his life with him. He never wanted to leave Eddie, wanted to keep him locked up in their apartment all the time so he could always be there when Richie wanted him.

“Please don’t move out.” Richie said softly, resting his chin gently on Eddie’s head. “I don’t know what I’d do without you to come home to.”

Eddie sucked in a breath, one that seemed to shake in his lungs and Richie just held him tighter. It was the closest they’d come to a confession recently and he hoped it was enough for Eddie to know, to keep him secure in the knowledge that he really did always want him around. He could feel the way Eddie’s arms wrapped around him too and they huddled there just holding each other for a while.

“I’ve got to go.” Richie said after a couple of minutes. “I promise that we can do tacos and dancing on Saturday night. I’ll even buy some of that peach schnapps that you like so we can get _really_ drunk.”

Eddie pulled away and Richie let him, looking down at the way he rubbed the remnants of angry tears from his eyes. He looked much better now though and Richie wasn’t as worried about leaving.

“Okay.” He agreed with a light laugh.

Richie drove as fast as he could while still within the speed limit, he really couldn’t risk getting pulled over; couldn’t risk a police officer looking in his backpack that was safely secured in the back. He probably looked quite suspicious in his all black outfit and if they found the balaclava he had in the centre console, then he’d _really_ be screwed.

Luckily, Richie made it without raising any suspicion. He pulled up right outside the guy’s building, where there were a few empty spaces. It was that kind of nice neighbourhood where you could leave your car right there on the street and didn’t have to worry about it getting broken into. Richie got out, locking his car, his face now completely covered with the black fabric so that there wasn’t any chance of the CCTV cameras around spotting his face. Stanley had managed to get his car’s license plate registered to a fake name, rerouting anyone’s searches so that they wouldn’t be able to find him through just that. He’d been doing this since they’d moved to the city, nearly four years ago and he’d never even been questioned by the police.

The guy, _David¸_ answered the door in just a pair of boxers and an undershirt. He was clearly having a night off the stalking; there was a ketchup stain right in the middle of his chest and Richie wanted to laugh in this pathetic guy’s face. As if Eddie could ever be interested in someone like _this._ He stared at Richie blankly, scratching at the light hair that dusted the top of his chest.

“Can I help you?” He asked, a hint of anxiety in his voice.

Richie wasn’t surprised that he was anxious, a guy nearly twice his size had shown up at his front door dressed like he was about to burgle his apartment. Richie wasn’t bothered about anything inside the place though, nothing but the guy standing right in front of him.

“Why don’t we go inside?” Richie said, a mocking edge to his voice as he pushed past David anyway, slamming the door behind him and watching as the other guy jumped.

He looked much more frightened now.

“Hey, man. I don’t have anything you want here, I gotta bit of cash though, maybe like $100.” He said desperately, reaching for a coat behind him.

Richie didn’t trust this guy at all, wouldn’t be surprised if he had a gun or a knife hiding around the place somewhere. So, instead, Richie grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, waiting until he heard the tell-tale click that meant he was teetering on the edge of how much further he could push until the bone broke.

“Walk.” Richie said, his voice toneless and blank as he manoeuvred David over to one of his dining chairs, he didn’t even try to struggle. “And sit.”

David slumped in the seat, rubbing his arm as soon as Richie let go. He didn’t try to stand up or again, or even move as Richie expertly wrapped the thick rope he’d brought with him around his body, keeping him stuck to the chair. Just for fun, and just because this was for Eddie, Richie wrapped it a couple of extra times, pressing the rope tightly against his crotch in a way that he knew would be devastatingly painful. David cried out, his whole body jumping as if to try and move out of the way but quickly finding himself unable to move at all. Tears were filling his eyes, making him look younger and more innocent but Richie had seen it all before, he knew better than to take pity on creeps like this.

“I don’t know why you’re doing this.” David whimpered, looking absolutely pathetic.

Richie sighed, ripping off a significant piece of tape and sticking it across his big mouth. He tried to scream but the noise was almost completely muffled. Richie smiled pleasingly as he heard the little snuffles coming out of his mouth and the immense fear in his eyes. He wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d already started wetting himself, he seemed like the type.

“I’ll tell you exactly why I’m doing this.” Richie said, easily.

He pulled his knife out of the side of his boot, unfurling it carefully and slowly just to tease. He had a few knives for doing this but this one was his particular favourite. It had been a gift from his grandfather, passed down throughout the generations until it had landed in Richie’s hands on his sixteenth birthday. It was supposed to be for fishing but Richie had always been too impatient for the sport.

The guy’s eyes widened impossibly large and he tried to look away but Richie gripped onto his face and turned it back towards him, a huge grin on his own face at the fear on David’s.

“You see, I know things. I know about Stevie Thompson, that nineteen year old that you liked to stalk last year. And I know about Cristobal De León, he was only eighteen when you followed him into a bathroom stall and didn’t stop, not even when he was crying and begging you not to. That’s one of the reasons why I don’t want to hear any more pathetic words out of your disgusting mouth.” Richie practically spat, thinking back on the terrible stories that Stanley had told him earlier and letting the anger overtake everything else.

“And I know you’ve been at it again. I know you’ve been following Eddie Kaspbrak around.”

Richie plunged the knife into David’s arm, leaving it there as his body shook and he attempted to scream again.

Richie shushed him, patting his head like he was a dog. “I’m not going to kill you, David.”

He pulled the knife back out again and instead, rested it on his throat. He pressed down just enough, letting a small bead of blood drip out onto the metal. Richie could smell his fear now, the wet patch on his white boxers enough for Richie to know that he’d been right about his one. He huffed a laugh as he watched him shudder, blood pouring steadily from the wound on his arm. Richie was careful though, he hadn’t nicked an artery so as long as the next part didn’t take too long, he’d be able to stick a bandage on before he lost too much blood.

“We’re going to reach a little deal and then I’m going to leave, okay?” Richie asked, pushing his knife in just a little more, just so that it would be actively hurting now.

David nodded his head slowly, obviously trying not to get too close to the knife. It was quick though, he was clearly very open to listening to what Richie had to say if it was going to leave him mostly unharmed and not dead as he probably feared.

“Wonderful.” Richie said with deep sarcasm.

He removed the blade from David’s neck and dragged another chair over, sitting on it himself. He was directly opposite him now, the knife still in his hand and ready to attack if he made a wrong move. However, Richie trusted that the fear in his eyes was enough to guarantee that he was going to sit and listen obediently.

“You’re going to leave Eddie alone. In fact, you’re going to leave them all alone.” Richie twisted his knife around and around in his hand. “You’re not going to go following any boys around anymore. And if you even think about it, I’ll find out and I’ll be right back here to finish the job. Don’t worry, I’ll be able to find you if you move apartment or job or even city. Wherever you go, I’ll follow you and keep watch.”

David nodded frantically throughout all of Richie’s words, like he wasn’t even listening. Richie tutted and leaned forward, ripping the tape quickly off his face. He screamed slightly, his screams turning to whimpers when Richie impulsively backhanded him. Richie felt his nose crack under his hand and couldn’t help a proud little smirk at his handy work when he looked back to find a steady stream of blood running down his face and his eyes more than a little dazed.

“Repeat back to me what you just agreed to.” Richie said, adopting a bored tone to his voice despite the glee that bubbled underneath at the picture of the man in front of me.

David nodded again, letting the words fall out of his mouth quickly and gracelessly.

“I’m not gonna follow any boys anymore, I’m gonna leave them alone. I promise I won’t go near them, I won’t see Eddie anymore.”

Richie smiled widely. For a first-timer he’d picked this up remarkably quickly, which was good; Richie didn’t know what he’d have done to him if he’d had to explain himself twice. Probably something that would have left a lot more blood for David to have to clean up tomorrow.

“And if you don’t?”

David gulped, looking a little green like he might just throw up right there. That had happened a few times and Richie hated the way the vomit seemed to stick to him, cloying in his nostrils until it was all he could smell for several days.

“You’ll kill me.” David said eventually, his voice reedy and high. Richie laughed at the complete show of obedience; he couldn’t help but adore the power that doing this gave to him, how it made him feel like he was unstoppable. 

Richie clapped his hands together loudly, loving the way David’s whole body jolted.

“Correct.” He said with a laugh. “I have to say I expected you to take longer to get the picture but I’m impressed.”

David blinked up at him, looking like he didn’t really understand what Richie meant. Well, Richie wasn’t going to hang around and explain anything to this prick. He had an Eddie to get back to after all; if he was lucky, he might get home before Eddie had gone to bed and they could watch something together before they went to sleep. This whole thing had gone much quicker than he’d expected.

To his credit, David stayed stock still while Richie sliced through the ropes, not moving from his seat until he was at least out of the room. Some of them weren’t so kind, some of them tried to tackle him or attack him and then they had to start the process off again. Those people hadn’t walked away so lightly; Richie wasn’t afraid to make more of a mess if it really hammered his point home to those idiots. Usually, those weren’t the kind to get a second visit from him and he doubted that David would need one either since he’d been one of the most scared that he’d seen since that guy fainted last year.

He drove home slower, the window down and his hat off so his hair drifted about his face. It was nice, he hated having to cover it up but relished the relief afterwards. A soft song was playing on the radio, something old and Richie sang along quietly. It was one of Eddie’s favourites, one that he could remember his father singing to him when he was a child. He could imagine Eddie as a parent, he didn’t have a great singing voice but it was still to sweet to hear and he imagined Eddie cooing the lyrics gently, a sleeping baby in his arms. For half a second, Richie let himself imagine that the baby was his too; that he was there behind them watching, ready to take Eddie off to their own bed. He couldn’t bear to think how unlikely that was; that he was probably going to have to watch Eddie have kids with someone else.

They’d get a dog too. Eddie had always wanted one but his mother had claimed that he’d had allergies. He saw the face that Eddie pulled when he saw someone walking one down their street and he thought about one day just coming home with a puppy in his arms just to get to see Eddie make that face every single day. One of the small ones probably, something too big would just be able to pull Eddie along when he was walking them.

Richie could feel the beginning pinpricks of tears in his eyes by the time he pulled up outside their own building. He thought that he’d be able to handle living with Eddie, that having him so close by would lessen the heartache but instead it had made it grow. They fit so perfectly together, like two jigsaw pieces made to be beside each other. He truly didn’t know what he was going to do when Eddie inevitably moved out; he didn’t know what he was going to do if he didn’t get to see his beautiful face every day. He thought that perhaps he might just die.

The apartment was silent when he finally unlatched the door and stepped inside. Richie’s heart sank; Eddie must have gone to bed. Or, maybe he was more upset than Richie had realised and had gone to stay with Bill. That had only happened once- nearly a year ago when they’d gotten into a huge argument and Eddie had stormed out, sobbing his little heart out. It had been a stupid fight, Richie had dealt with someone the night before who’d managed to get a good hit into his ribs. There was a huge purpling bruise spreading across his body and he was sore and tired and Eddie had reminded him that he’d promised he’d clean the apartment. He hadn’t meant to snap but his tone had been venomous, sending Eddie recoiling with huge, watery eyes. He’d tried to apologise but Eddie was having none of it and he’d walked straight out. They’d made up the next day, after Richie had cleaned the entire place until it was sparkling and bought a huge bouquet of flowers from Eddie’s favourite florist.

“Eds?” Richie called as he made his way towards his room.

There was no answer so Richie assumed he was right and Eddie wasn’t here. He made a mental note to stop by the florists first thing in the morning, Eddie liked brighter flowers in the winter- said that they made him feel like there was still light in the world. But for tonight, Richie would have to make do with just flopping onto his bed. He considered checking Eddie’s room but if he was asleep, he didn’t want to risk waking him up.

Instead, he flung the door to his own bedroom open and nearly fainted at the sight that awaited him.

“Eddie?” He stuttered, all the blood rushing to his head.

He blinked a couple of times but the image didn’t change. No, Eddie Kaspbrak, his best friend and the boy he’d been in love with his whole life _really_ was lying on his bed, his eyes shut tightly as he worked a tight fist over himself. 5”6 of gorgeously tanned skin was exposed, covered only slightly by Richie’s own bathrobe, the cuff of which was held up to Eddie’s nose as he inhaled. There was sweat pooled on his slightly soft stomach and he was making the most delicious noises as he frantically bucked up into his own hand. Richie thought that he’d accidentally opened the door to heaven.

Eddie opened his eyes, lazily stretching his neck so that he could see Richie’s position by the door. He had this serene smile on his face, drooped eyelashes and rosy cheeks and Richie had never been as turned on in his life. These jeans were his tightest and he could feel his cock pressing tightly against the material, dying to be freed and touched. He couldn’t move though, was completely frozen as he watched Eddie continue to move in front of him.

“What is this?” Richie asked brokenly, feeling dizzy and like he needed to sit down.

Eddie giggled lightly, running his free hand through his hair and tugging on it slightly.

“I followed you.” He said. “I thought you’d met someone else so, I followed you. Climbed up the fire escape and watched through the window.”

Richie though that maybe _he_ was going to be sick. And everything in his brain felt mangled and confused, Eddie had _seen_ but here he was and he didn’t seem mad or upset and he was _touching himself_ in Richie’s bed. Emotion was crashing around inside him like tidal waves and he didn’t know what to say or do for seemingly the first time in his life.

“That what you do, isn’t it? You get paid to threaten people and that’s why you and Stanley always have so much spare cash.” Eddie said, ending his sentence on a moan as he tugged harshly on his dick. “But you did this for me, all for me.”

Richie nodded, feeling frantic. Eddie looked like he was shaking now and Richie wanted nothing more than to touch. Without even thinking, he kicked off his boots and moved more into the room, throwing his jacket somewhere close to the closet.

“I know you want me- hmm, know that you love me and you wanna touch me all the time, I can see it in your eyes.” Eddie said, his words slurring slightly as he seemed to get closer to his orgasm. “Please, I just want to be yours.”

Something inside Richie snapped. He surged forward, shedding the rest of his clothes into a pile on the floor, barely caring when he heard a tell-tale rip from his shirt. He could buy a thousand shirts, he didn’t care about anything except finally getting his hands on Eddie’s beautiful body.

Eddie watched him with wide eyes, watched as Richie roughly slapped Eddie’s hand away and put himself to work. His hands were dry and rather cold from being outside and Eddie jumped at the first touch but Richie kept going, savagely running the calloused edge of his thumb through the slit and feeling as Eddie shivered and shook underneath him. Eddie has the most perfect cock, Richie quickly found- it was smaller than his own by quite a lot but it had a stunning curve and pulsed enthusiastically under his hands. He was uncut, which gently surprised Richie- he’d have thought that would have been something Sonia would have insisted on but Richie didn’t mind, he didn’t mind at all.

“You wanna be mine?” Richie asked, his voice cool and in control as he sped his hand up. “Too late, baby, you’ve been mine all along.”

As if to prove his point, Richie bared his teeth and bit down on the soft part of Eddie’s stomach. Later, he was going to mark up every part of his boy’s body but for now this would do, he sucked harder and harder as Eddie breathed heavily above him. Richie let go sloppily and admired his own handy work, proud that there was already colour rushing in, that you could see the individual teeth mark like he was some kind of wild animal.

Eddie cried out, his voice sounding hoarse and broken. “Yes, I’m yours. Always, always.” His body squirmed but Richie held him tightly back down to the bed. Next time, he’d use some of his spare rope and make it easier for his poor boy to keep still.

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna.” Eddie said, cutting himself off to shove his face into Richie’s robe, biting down into the soft material.

Richie couldn’t help but smile, tightening his fingers and pressing a soft kiss to Eddie’s thigh.

“Yeah? You gonna come for me, pretty boy?”

That was what had Eddie finally spilling into Richie’s hand with a choked sound. Richie kept stroking him, slowing down and helping Eddie ride the wave of his own orgasm until he started making adorable overstimulated noises. Bless him, imagine thinking that Richie was possibly through with him yet.

Instead, he looped one of his long arms around Eddie’s waist and manipulated his pliant body until he was sat on Richie’s lap. Richie wiped the mess on his hands on the back of his robe, he’d just have to remember to wash it later and then he looked Eddie in the eyes, taking one of his delicate hands in his own.

“Did you mean what you said?” He asked softly.

Eddie nodded slowly, squeezing Richie’s hand reassuringly. “Every single word. I’m so completely in love with you and I know that you love me too. We belong together, Rich, you have to know that.”

Richie felt tears fill his own eyes and he pulled Eddie’s naked body to his own, holding him closer than he ever thought would be possible. He thought that Eddie would hate him if he ever discovered his pastime, he thought that he’d risk losing Eddie forever and it was better to at least have him somewhat than to not have him at all. He can see know that he was wrong, that Eddie was made for him and that fighting against this would be like swimming against the tide. Richie and Eddie, they were born to be together.

“I know.” Richie said. “I’m so sorry that I made you wait so long.”

He was sorry too that he’d let Eddie believe that he didn’t want him, that he’d let Eddie go out and seek pleasure from other people. It tore him up inside but he guessed that didn’t matter now, how could it possibly matter when he was going to be the only person Eddie was allowed to touch for the rest of his life.

Eddie looked down, chewing on his lip slightly. Richie couldn’t help himself but reach out and tug it out, running his thumb over the swollen redness. He wanted to push his way inside and watch his thumb disappear, to keep going until he reached the back of his throat and see just how good his gag reflex was. Maybe he’d make him suck on it, work him up with a few fingers first, just to check if he was ready for Richie’s cock. But that was for another time- tonight, Richie just needed to get inside his boy for the first time.

“I want to be your boyfriend.” Eddie said, once Richie had let go of his lip. “I don’t know if I made that clear enough.”

Richie laughed throatily. “I got that part, baby. My first every boyfriend.”

It was true. Richie had never exclusively dated anyone, never even been with anyone more than once. He hadn’t ever wanted anyone who wasn’t Eddie so it felt too unfair to lead someone on when he would never feel for them the way he felt for his best friend. He’d never even gotten close to that point with anyone else but he didn’t mind; he certainly didn’t mind that he’d get to learn how to be a good boyfriend in the safety of Eddie’s love.

Eddie grinned toothily up at him. He looked so adorable that Richie thought his heart was going to burst; he couldn’t believe that he actually got to have him. That he actually got to have everything he’d ever wanted, all wrapped up in one tiny but cute package.

“Want to seal the deal?” Eddie asked. He was fidgeting and Richie could see that he was almost back at full mast already.

Richie laughed again, pressing one of large hands in the centre of Eddie’s chest and pushing back slowly until his head hit the mattress. He straddled him quickly, careful to rest his weight on the bed so as not to crush the smaller boy but still looking at him from above. Eddie couldn’t move and he loved it, trapped on his back and looking at the man he loved.

“Oh my beautiful baby boy.” Richie said, a smirk on his face. “I already let you come once, are you really asking me for more already?”

Eddie swallowed, his eyes completely trained on Richie’s. His little pink tongue peeked out of his still swollen lips and licked gently. Richie just about died inside, thinking about what it was going to feel like to suck on that tongue, to bite it between his teeth. Eddie nodded, his eyes glazed over lightly and looking like the most gorgeous thing Richie had ever seen.

Richie tutted. “That’s not how things work anymore, kitten. From now on, it’s all up to me- I get to choose when I get to touch you, I get to decide when you come and I get to decide when you don’t deserve to be touched at all. Do you understand?”

Eddie shuddered beneath him, looking up at him from almost completely behind his eyelashes. His cheeks were flushed and there were thin beads of sweat building on his forehead.

“Yes.” He said quietly.

Richie smoothed his thumb over the furrow in Eddie’s eyebrows and smiled down at him, his beautiful, obedient boy. Oh, they were going to have _so much fun._

He moved his hand further downwards, ready to explore a part of Eddie that he’d never had access to before. He toyed one nipple between his fingers, rolling it around and pinching the bud between his fingertips. Eddie responded beautifully, his hips rising up off the bed slightly and making a soft ‘ah’ noise. He looked so stunning, laying there prone beneath Richie like that was where he was born to be, like his entire life was just leading up to this moment. Richie could have shed a tear, this was _everything_ he’d ever wanted and he was never ever going to let Eddie go again, Eddie belonged to him now and he always would.

Richie leant down, sucking the same bud into his mouth. It was his first taste of Eddie’s body, his first time learning that his skin tasted just as sweet as Richie had always imagined, sweet with the tiniest hint of salt from the thin sheen of sweat that covered his body. Richie adored it; he could have spent hours tasting every single part of Eddie, seeing if it all tasted the same or if the taste changed the lower he got. He’d certainly do that another time, tie his boy up all snug and work his way down but for now his priority was finally getting inside Eddie.

Richie let Eddie’s nipple fall from his mouth, blowing on the reddened skin gently and feeling the way Eddie shivered at the change in temperature and pace.

“I’m going to stretch you out now, baby.”

It wasn’t a question but Eddie nodded anyway, his gaze unmoving from Richie’s face even as he stretched his arm to his bedside drawers and pulled out his half empty bottle of lube. He would _never_ bring another guy back here, would never risk Eddie seeing him with someone else and feeling that pain that Richie went through on a Friday night. Instead, he was used to waiting until he knew Eddie was long asleep and jerking himself off, biting down hard on his lip to stop himself from moaning Eddie’s name out loud.

His fingers slipped inside Eddie like butter, the velvety heat drawing him in as the muscle clenched around him. Eddie was tight, just like Richie had imagined but he loosened up quickly and soon Richie was three fingers deep. Eddie felt like a live wire beneath him, his own fingers bunched up in the bedsheets as he tried desperately to stop himself rutting down further onto Richie’s hand. Richie helped, keeping one of his hands pressing down between his hips to keep him from moving as he worked up a rhythm, hitting his prostate on almost every twist of his fingers.

“Please.” Eddie whispered, the word slipping out of his mouth despite his better judgement.

If it wasn’t their first time, if Richie wasn’t salivating just at the thought of finally getting his cock inside of Eddie’s pretty little hole then he’d stop then; he’d show Eddie that no amount of begging or pleading could get him to change his pace. But he couldn’t help it, Eddie looked so desperate and so needy beneath him that Richie found himself sliding a condom on as fast as possible.

Richie slipped inside, feeling Eddie’s tightness grip around him. It was _so much_ and he meant to go slowly, really meant to take his time but the feeling was too much and he pushed all the way in with one thrust. Eddie moaned loudly, feeling like he was being lit from the inside as he was filled so deeply.

“So good, baby, so good for me.” Richie said, threading his fingers through Eddie’s own and pushing them down to the bed as he tried to scrabble around for some kind of balance.

Richie moved his hips, angling and twisting until he hit Eddie’s sweet spot. He kept going, thrusting bluntly once he’d found it and watching admiringly as Eddie jerked on every hit. He was leaking between them, his own cock sliding every time Richie moved and bringing him closer and closer to that second orgasm. Richie could feel his own orgasm building too, that familiar heat rising from the centre of his body.

It only took another couple of thrusts before Eddie was coming between them, crying out and clenching around Richie’s cock in the most beautiful way. That was all it took for Richie to reach his own climax, rutting into Eddie a few more times as Eddie’s hole milked him of all he had. They fell together, skin sticking to skin as they both panted and came down from their individual highs.

Eddie stirred first, sweeping his hair back from his sweaty forehead and looking at Richie softly. So softly that Richie wanted to keep him right here, right in this bed for the rest of their lives. He’d never been happier than he was in that moment.

“Mmm, I love you.” He said, gripping Eddie around the neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Eddie hummed lowly into his mouth, his own declaration of love silent but felt just as strongly.

They couldn’t stay like that for too long though and after a couple of minutes, Eddie started squirming uncomfortably at the feeling of the cooling liquids on his body. Richie laughed at him gently, sweeping his boy into his arms and taking them both into the shower, where he dutifully washed Eddie’s body and hair as he sat on the floor, his limbs too weak to keep himself stood up.

Afterwards, they collapsed into Eddie’s clean bed with their softest blanket pulled over the both of them and Richie’s arms tight around Eddie’s torso. Sleeping in a bed with Eddie was incredible but getting to hold him, getting to inhale the scent of his own shampoo on Eddie’s hair was a whole different level of amazing.

Tomorrow, they’d have to talk things through more specifically but for tonight, all they needed was each other. And as Richie fell asleep with his boyfriend in his arms for the first time, a feral kind of possessiveness thrummed through his blood and he knew right then that he would hurt anyone who dared to come near _his_ Eddie ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for making it to the end. Hopefully, you enjoyed my little story and if you did then you should totally come talk to me on Tumblr - I'm [Zabbytheturtle](https://tumblr.com/blog/zabbytheturtle) I'm pretty new to the whole posting my writing thing but I have buckets of time on my hands so if you want to send me prompts or headcanons or anything like that then I'll be happy to have a go for you!


End file.
